10 Truths To The Dime
by MastaofBitches
Summary: So, here are the rules; name me any non Naruto-verse though, fictional, woman, and I will, provided I know enough about them, write 10 truths on them and their relationship with Naruto.
1. Pandora Hearts: Ada Vessalius

**Ada Vessalius**

**1**

Uzumaki Naruto had never been ordinary, even after his death he was still capable of screwing fate for his own ends.

Doing so, however, left the blond in the less then ideal location of a giant broken toy box.

**2**

Ada Vessalius would never admit it, but when she had summoned a blond haired teen with strange orange eyes and sharp plus shaped pupils, she had been more excited then she had ever been in her life.

After all, her older brother had been trapped in the Abyss and her only friend had run off to rescue him, so having a humanoid chain finally gave her another friend to play with.

**3**

Naruto's initial thoughts on the girl who had managed to contract him were that she was another one of the spoiled nobles who he had systematically killed over the years.

After she introduced him to her hobby however, he realised he had struck the jackpot in terms of contractor.

**4**

Ada deliberately avoids thinking about the seal engraved on her breast, as it would only serve to remind her of how little time she had.

Summoning Naruto, however, is not something she believes she will ever regret, even though eventually his presence will kill her.

She enjoyed having him around far too much.

**5**

Naruto would probably never tell her, but he used a large percentage of his power daily holding the dial on the seal in place.

His contractor could only die when he gave the OK damn it!

**6**

When Ada had been poisoned by the woman from the Baskervilles, Naruto lost it.

He unleashed all his power at once, pulled at every fibre of his being and annihilated everything that threatened to get in his way of making her suffer.

In the end, aside from erasing the woman's chain for existence, all he accomplished was destroying half the Academy's building and leaving the entire student populace trembling in fear.

And Ada's seal moved.

**7**

When Naruto had first met Gilbert Nightray's younger brother Vincent, it had been while the young blond had been attempting to woo his young contractor.

_"You dare presume to take what is mine!"_ he had all but roared, a trait, and tone, he had picked up from the demon fox that resided within him.

Ada never denied his claim.

**8**

When Naruto had met her brother for the first time, he had been sorely disappointed, for someone as unique as Ada was; her brother seemed lacklustre in comparison.

However, Naruto immediately reformed his opinion of the boy after he got to know him, and had told the kid that he was impressed.

After all, not many could stay standing as an entire building came tumbling down around you, not to mention the killing intent flooding the area.

**9**

She only ever said it once, and that was all he ever needed.

_"I love you."_

**10**

The day the Seal completes its rotation, is exactly 4 years after His initial summoning, and the feeling of being pulled into the Abyss along side _his_ Ada, his consciousness leaves him.

And we he awoke, he was tied too a table, his Ada, and another girl with silver hair, bearing a striking resemblance to Alice, were arguing about "Who goes first".

_"Terrific..." _He groans, shaking his head in both amusement and exasperation.


	2. Code Geass: Sayoko Shinozaki

**Sayoko Shinozaki**

**1**

He didn't know where he was, or how he got there. What he _did_know, was that he didn't like this 'Britannia', whatever that was.

He did, however, find the sight of a young woman with black hair, running ninja delivery _awesome_

**2**

Through a clever use of henge and Kage Bushin, Naruto had been able to make a steady income from stealing from Britannian nobility, and the Viceroy.

Attempting to steal form the Ashford Academy however, resulted in near complete failure.

Damn that woman and her sexy body!

**3**

During the Aforementioned attempted robbery, Shinozaki Sayoko had been making use of the large open air bath, when a young man fell from the ceiling, landing on top of the water.

Falling back on instinct honed through years of training, she immediately leaped from the water, never letting her eyes leave her enemy.

When he noticed her however, his entire body shimmered, before blood shot out through his nose, sending him into unconsciousness.

**4**

Waking up, with his arms and legs bound, Naruto said the first thing that came to mind.

_"Kinky."_

It was a testament to her years of self discipline that Sayoko didn't react to that statement with anything more then a twitch.

**5**

Being interrogated by the ninja maid was one thing, but when an young boy pushing an even younger girl in a wheelchair entered the room, causing the older of the two to apologise profusely and that was before the girl said how great it was that Sayoko had found somebody.

Again, the ninja maid did little more twitch, even when Naruto himself started to laugh.

**6**

After that, Naruto had started to work for the Lamperouge siblings as A Ninja Butler, not to say he stopped his hobby, it was too much fun.

The first few months had Sayoko stalking him, showing her complete lack of trust of him.

After the first meal he cooked for her, that paranoia evaporated away.

**7**

A few years later, when a young man by the name Mao managed to kidnap Nunnally while Sayoko was tending to something, and Naruto was on an errand.

When Naruto returned, he immediately lead the maid to them.

Strangely, the moment Naruto got within 500 meters of him, the man collapsed, screaming in agony as as blood began to pour from his eyes and ears.

**8**

Naruto had grown close to the maid in the time he had been working for the Lamperouge siblings, which is why when she joined the Black Knights, he took up his head band once again, to fight for her country.

**9**

After the failed Black rebellion, Naruto allowed himself to fall into a minor depression.

He had allowed Nunnally to be captured by the Britannian royal family.

As a result, he allowed himself to become a shadow once more, until the day he reunited the Lamperouge family, he would search endlessly. That was a promise of a lifetime.

Sayoko shed a single tear as he departed, knowing that she would see him again.

Naruto _never_ broke a promise.

**10**

On the day of what had been dubbed "The Zero Requiem" It was not Zero who appeared in front of the convoy, it was Naruto.

And with the single click of a button, all of Lelouch's plans were put on display for the world.

And after a year of separation, Sayoko allowed herself to relax slightly, knowing that he was ok.

Not to say she wasn't going to show how much she had missed him later however.

xXx

Not my best work, but has been a while since I watched any Code Geass, and memory's always been a bit sketchy.


End file.
